There For You
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Spoilers for 2x20! What happens after Quinn slaps Rachel? Told from Rachel's POV.


Barely three minutes after Quinn Fabray had slapped the crap out of my cheek there I was wiping away her tears listening to her let down her walls and admit that underneath it all she's just scared.

I'd known it every since our confrontation in our original song writing get together that never happened, Quinn didn't want to settle but she was scared to want anything more because she didn't feel she was good enough. I'd known all along that there was just a scared little girl hiding behind the defensive bitchy front.

I gingerly wiped at her eyes before leaving her to finish off herself, it was hard to take in the sight in front of me. Even with her perfect make up running and her face damp with her tears she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She was sniffing and playing with the corsage on her wrist, she murmured something that I didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"The corsage, it's so beautiful, I just don't know how.."

I looked to my feet and finally dared to look back up, she was looking at me knowingly and I blushed.

"Rachel,did Finn make you help him with this?"

"No" I said way too quickly before sighing. "He was freaking out and I didn't want your prom to be ruined so I calmed him down and simply told him what flower would be acceptable and would compliment your eyes perfectly. I'm surprised you didn't go after him"

Quinn laughed humourlessly, "don't you think what you just told me pretty much explains my reasons for being here with you instead?"

"I have to admit I'm not surprised that we had an altercation, I've been waiting for that slap ever since you joined Glee club"

_Uh oh_, wrong thing to say. Quinn's eyes filled up again and as she went to start apologising again I gently covered her mouth with my hand.

"I forgive you" I told her seriously as I looked up deep into her glistening eyes, "for everything"

"You can't" she said as soon as I pulled my hand away, "I won't allow it"

"You won't allow it?" I repeated rather amusedly, in that moment she'd sounded a lot less Fabray and a lot more Berry.

"It's just too much, I've put you through too much so you can't simply forgive me. I need to earn your forgiveness, as well as your trust" Quinn's hand brushed against mine and she shyly looked to the floor before staring me down.

"I'm really sorry I've been such a bitch and I'm so sorry that I hit you, I hate myself for doing that and-"

"Quinn-"

"Let me finish" she told me gently, I nodded, silencing the babble bubbling behind my lips.

"I'd offer to let you hit me back to be even but I think I'd cry again and then I'd end up stuck in here in this disgusting bathroom in a pretty dress that cost my mother _way_ too much"

I chuckled as I looked at her dress yet again. She looked stunning, like Mckinley's own Cinderella.

"I'm sorry that Finn and Jesse ruined your night, but at least you look nice, that dress is perfect" the blonde said with a smile.

"Hey" I said touching her arm caressing the smooth skin slightly with my thumb, "they haven't ruined our night, there's still time for us to get out there and salvage what's left of our Junior Prom and I for one-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence; I was rendered mute by Quinn Fabray wrapping her arms around me engulfing me in a brief but tight hug. She pulled away and I knew I was stood there with my eyes closed still like a complete dork; I opened them to see her walking away.

She left the bathroom and I stood looking at myself in the mirror, what was that? A gesture to make sure I'll keep quiet? Does she really not want to be friends still? How is this so confusing?

I was contemplating for about a minute when the bathroom door swung back open again, Quinn quickly slipped back inside looking at me with a furrowed brow and her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you coming,Rachel? The dance floor awaits!"

I couldn't stop the grin appearing on my face as she held out a hand for me to take.

"Are you sure you can handle my moves?" I teased as she led the way.

She snorted, "Have you seen Finn dance?"

She had an excellent point.

And as we danced and jumped around under the corny lighting trying to ignore the smell of a packed and sweaty, but happy, room of people I realized something.

I was completely grateful that Finn Hudson and Jesse St James were complete idiots.


End file.
